


something borrowed, something you

by Aminias



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Galo Stealth Moves Lio In, Galo is trying to get domestic, Get Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Ikea, Lets Get Married Burnish Style, Lio is horny on main, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Submissive Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: Lio laughs low and wicked, elegant hands chasing the tremor of Galo’s jaw. “You know for us Burnish sharing Promare is the same as exchanging wedding vows.”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	something borrowed, something you

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in drive for ages all issues aside it needed to be posted

[OUTSIDE THE FIRE STATION]

Galo always smells like smoke, soot, and beginnings. A bonfire on a summer night or the hearth in winter. There’s ash smudged on his ears and particles under his nails. He radiates warmth in a way that makes you want to climb into his arms and under his skin. Mind burning with the urge to eat the embers of his heart down to ashes. 

Lio banks the fire on his lips, wrestles the flame under his nails, teaches himself to touch and not to torch. A thousand stars pass with a whisper at the corner of his mind, chest tight Lio struggles to ground himself. He turns eyes locking on Galo, lungs loosening enough to breathe. 

Looking is not off-limits. It's when he starts mapping the lines at the corner of Galo's eye that Lio knows he's lost. 

"See somethin’ you like?" Mouth dry Lio appraises him, from the confident way Galo handles his weight to the dimples in his cheeks. He hadn't known a smile could burn or maybe that's just the power of Galo's grin.

"There's charcoal on your chin,"

Galo rubs at his face the skin raw and flushing beneath his calloused hands.

Lio swallows thickly, "Stop." The result is instantaneous, the moment he grips Galo’s chin the firefighter falls still. 

Nose scrunching Galo wet his lips, "Where’d you get that from?" he asks eyeing the cloth Lio’s holding like it might bite him.

"My pockets.”

Galo blinks. The single cell in his brain must have been misplaced recently because he abruptly flushing red from his ears to his neck. Lio momentarily mourns the loss of the blue eyes as Galo starts staring into space under Lio’s nose rather than his eyes. For a moment he thinks about taking the hand Galo so readily dropped. Of pressing him up against the nearby overhang with one shove. Galo’s lips would part the same way they are now, he'd make such lovely sounds while on his knee’s, Lios is sure of it. For now, he lingers drinking in the heat of Galo's presence. 

[AMID THE WRECKAGE]

"What are you doing?" Galo’s hand dropped on Lio’s shoulder. The heat of his fingers oozing through Lio’s leather jacket.

He scowled adjusting the fit of his cravat, "Making myself at home.." Lios said kicking a piece of debris with his toe. He wasn’t actually going to stay here, his place was with the other burnish helping them settle in and regain their lives. Still, he felt wrong-footed, adrift. 

Galo took one look at the wreckage and another at him brows drawing together in that stupid way of his. The kind that said he was about to be far too literal about a joke. 

"Uh Lio this isn't a house its kinda a scrap heap."

"It will suffice." He chanced a grin over his shoulder. 

Lightning crackles across the sky and thunder heckles behind it. The weather is always laughing at him lately it seems.

Galo scowls up at the sky, "Fuck that you can stay with me!”

"What about the government?” 

Not that they could stop him. 

Nose scrunching Galo catches a drop in his hand, "We kinda just saved the world, besides the chiefs my boss so..." He shrugs his muscles rippling and tries to catch rain on his tongue. 

Lio snorts, "And Ignis would approve of this sleepover?"

Shrugging Galo goes back to hunting raindrops. 

Miles of bare skin stretch before Lio, he could track the rise and fall of Galo’s chest. The ridge of Galo’s collarbone and the slope of his shoulders is unfair. The way stray droplets cling and slide down his body. 

Galo lifts five fingers with a grin the kind that eats at Lio’s soul, "One I am great at braiding hair. Two" blue eyes lighted with unholy glee, "who said anything about sleep? I could eat like twelve pizzas." Another wide grin. 

“Pizza sounds good.” He agrees. “Are the other three fingers for show?”

“Um, well. I fight fires not math okay. .. .” 

“It’s a basic skill.”

“So is walking and you ran into a locker the other day!” Galo nodded to himself 

“Well, you. . . .” Laughed and then flexed your bicep and I forgot how to breathe. . . .”Still haven't decided on a pizza?” He mustered.

Galo huffs good-naturedly bumping shoulders with wide puppy dog eyes, “Hawaiin?” 

“You’re a disgrace,” Lio informs him, bumping their shoulders, “ Make mine a large.”

Galo laughs like the strike of a match and Lio smolders.

[EVERY DAY TOGETHER]

Lio is comfortable, like Galo's favorite turtleneck or putting out fires. He doesn't look like bound magma or ash given form. Bundled up in Galo’s too big burning rescue sweat sleeves bunched to his elbows sipping water from wine glasses...he looked not exactly soft Lio would never lose his edge. Here though it was tempered under the warm kitchen light and by the feel of his leg strewn across Galo’s lap. The way his lips uptick at the end like the edge of a bird's wing seeps through Galo from his toes to his chest. The sensation tickles a little bit but he doesn’t stop trying to see that grin again. 

Lio looks at him and something sings in his blood a call old as a Falcons cry in flight. The warning of prey before a hunter, or awe in the face of something free and wild. Galo loves the way wind claws at his skin while on his motorbike it makes sense that he enjoys the sharpness of Lio's tongue. His gaze pierces through Galo's ribs and pins down his heart beat for beat. 

There is an ache in his chest that only the memory of when they became one can quell. If he pulls Lio’s other leg over his lap the other makes no comment. Sharing one pizza box is just efficient its not like he ever really settled into his apartment enough to get actually plates. Apparently paper ones don’t count not that Lio seems to care. Galo makes a note for them to go buy some actual dishware tomorrow. A dining table can wait. He can't imagine Lio sitting awkwardly across a table from him when he fits so perfectly at his side. 

This longing is soul-deep. Like he's been hit with a freezing weapon and only Lio can knock the shards of ice loose. 

[GALO THYMOS’S COUCH]

One night turns into three or four more nights which becomes a week. Lio keeps finding his stuff at Galo’s place leaving a jacket or a belt. Almost overnight extra sets of things manifest his excuses for staying with the other burnish or sleeping at the fire station fewer and fewer. They go get silver where and cup wear which Lio picks out steadfast refusing to let Galo buy more than one bowl labeled with a kids cartoon character.

The living room rug is also new, Lio had managed to snag it for a bargain at the last community thrift event they’d attended together. Once Galo caught him pouring over papers on the couch and bemoaning the ache in his shoulders, a desk appeared where the dining room table ought to be along with a chair. 

His favorite mug sat drying in the rack, Galo had taken his turn at the dishes earlier.

Just when had he moved in? Lio frowned he was used to burning hot, now he frequently caught the chills. Curled as he was on Galo’s couch wearing the sweater he’d never bothered to return he finally managed to name warmth that crept from his bones to his cheeks.

“You okay?”Galo squeezes his thigh hand firm and grounding. 

Lio’s heart jumps in the same moment his stomach twists. 

Offering a wane smile Lio uncrosses his legs forcing his body to relax. . It's childish to think his attraction could ruin everything, that he might lose his friendship over this. Galo isn’t like that. Yet a dark corner of Lio’s brain still warps every thought with fear. “You know me,” Lio says and all at once they are talking about more than just the way his eyes find Galo the moment he enters a room. 

The firefighter is playing with his hands now comparing Lio’s to his own and twining their fingers together. “Course I do.” 

Galo is tactile in his comfort and Lio is starved. “That's terrifying.”

He doesn't resist when the firefighter tugs him closer falling into his arms and burning his face in the crook of Galo’s neck with a sigh. Bundled securely in those arms limbs twined together he inhales the familiar scent drowning himself in the smell of Galo and home. He allowed himself a moment more to relish this before breaking from the hug. 

“Hey” Suddenly Galo’s face his far too close and Lio can't blink, can’t breathe. He notices the way Blue eyes fall on his lips then dart up to his head. Warm lips brush his forehead stroking hands quelling Lio’s shivers. 

“I think it’s only fair,” Galo pauses, “ you know me too.” Oh, Lio thinks and he does know Galo. He’s been there at two am when Galo’s crouched over the toilet sick with the very thought of Kray Foresight. Stood with Galo as the man stood with him battling the press, debris, the coffee machine and anyone refusing to see reason. The strength and determination in his actions matched equally by his compassion and gentleness. How Galo makes the most atrocious smoothies but brews Lio’s hot drinks just how he likes them or picks up something for him during the late nights. . 

There's a quiet intimacy, the both of them sharing one blanket, bodies pressed together on the couch Lio is sure Galo can hear the clamoring of his heart. “We’ve shared a soul,” he says, arm easily sliding back around Lio. 

Curving himself into Galo’s side as if he’d been made to fit there is second nature. 

“I may be an idiot about some things.” 

The fabric of Galo’s shirt barely stifles his snort 

“Okay, most things-the _mostest_ things a lot of stuff,” Strands of Lio’s hair shift as Galo plays with them, “I do know you are the most important part of my world.” Galo’s eyes shine at the corner firefighter soul burning bright. Lio wants to be scorched. “I want to share every day with you.” The firefighter looks away red high on his cheeks, “If you don’t feel the same then-”

“You idiot,” Lio breathes and kisses him. Galo’s lips are delicate, firm but yielding as if he seeks to share every once of his love. A subtly Lio lets himself savor. Kissing has never stirred him before this way. He chases the next kiss with tongue pressing for something deeper, dirtier. 

Lio hovers hands unsure of where to grab. He settles for tracing his shoulders pressing into parts of the muscle. 

Galo groans low and fervent, tugging him closer. 

“Three inches of space is too far I need you to touch me.” He explains slightly sheepish. 

With a yelp, they topple back. Huffing in amusement Lio nuzzles Galo’s own laughter shaking him. It takes them a moment to get things back on track. 

Galo has given him permission to touch. 

It makes his heart race and his hands clam up. Another kiss this time opened mouth and wet with a hint of danger. The ashes to a banked blaze stir to life within. Lio doesn’t know which god Galo is imploring but he doesn’t stop till Lio takes his lips between his teeth and tugs. 

Tasting Galo brings Lio close to swallowing fire. There's that same spark in his gut. For you he thinks cradling Galo’s face, _ I can level worlds.  _

“So uh are we dating now? I might be a little in love with you, just saying.” There's reverence in the tremble of his fingers as he touches Lio’s face. 

“Since you stealth moved me in,” Lio accuses,” Yes Galo,” he presses a quick kiss to man’s nose unable to resist, then another to his cheeks, “Yes, we are dating. “ 

“ _Oh_ ," Galo breathes "that’s good. ” cheeks dimpling, so Lio swoops down to kiss them making him giggle. 

Lio laughs low and wicked, elegant hands chasing the tremor of Galo’s jaw. “You know for us Burnish sharing Promare is the same as exchanging wedding vows.”

He swallows mind reeling to a halt. Galo blinks feeling fuzzy under the steady press of Lio’s fingers. Another sharp push into his muscles causes him to sigh. Humming in the back of his throat Galo nuzzles closer, sinking into the touch. 

“Its an act of submission and of equals we gift our flame to test compatibility and to claim each other.” Strong fingers sink into his hair demanding his attention.

“Sharing flame is also a declaration of intent that says you are mine.” A whimper raw and unchecked escapes his throat. Something in his hindbrain yearned to be claimed. Lio pulls on his roots forcing them eyes to eye with deceptive ease.

"I wonder Galo, what did it feel like to wear my flames on your skin?“ 

  
  
  
  


[GALO THYMOS’S BED]

Lio is going to wreck Galo because he can't stand the way the bastard looks at him like he's a step away for worship. It makes him scrape his teeth close to bone and press kisses into the corner of Galo's neck that feels like coming home. Every gentle touch driving him that much closer to ruin.

“You,” Galo begins. 

Lio pauses for a moment resting his head on the soft swell of Galo's stomach. 

“Me?” a smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. Beneath the layers he can feel the flex of the muscle there, Lio loves the soft curve of Galo's shape and the way his body seems to surround Liod sharp planes

“I,” Galo musters attempting to continue lips pursing. . “I…” He begins again.

Its second nature to trail his nails down Galo's sides leaving light red lines. Tracing the contour of his hips 

“Fuck,” he finally spits out, “we’re really doing this.”

“If you want,” Lio reminds him cupping his face, “if you don’t like something for now just say no or stop, I will listen.” They share the same stubborn streak and now is not the time to push each other. Galo is precious he must be careful to never go too far to never take advantage of this trust, to know when to stop,

“Please,” he breathes head shaking, “I’ll be pissed if you stop.” Determinedly Galo meets his gaze, “I’m not scared of you Lio so give me all you’ve got” Galo’s brow waggle, “ I can take it.”

“Not yet,” He dares teasing the shell of Galo’s ear, “but you will,” Shivering the Blue haired man jerks beneath him, “Not fair.” Galo pouts the protrusion of his lips lip turning from comical to trembling. Stomach fluttering and cheeks warm from their shared kiss Lio doesn’t resist the urge to bare down hard with his hands. The shy sounds he receives in response are delectable. He holds his teeth to Galo's throat. A soft cry vibrates his teeth muscle giving way. 

He pulls back lifting off unsure, this is all so new what if he makes a mistake? 

“I’m s..sore- _ sore _ , feels good,” 

“Oh?” He presses closer following the echo of Galo’s exhales, teeth tasting and teasing. 

There's nothing more beautiful than the shudder of Galo's body beneath him when he grabs his wrists. 

“Easy,” Lio murmurs chasing the soft sound of Galo’s laughter. “You’ve done enough for the day let me take care of you.” 

An almost imperceptible shudder runs through the firefighter. His shoulders dip tension sliding off beneath Lio’s touch. Galo sinks back into the bed hands mapping every line of his body. There is a surety to his grip and reverence in his half hooded eyes. 

Laughing as fingers brush his ribs Galo rubs their cheeks together. Galo wants to curl up in the corner of Lio’s smile. To sink into the dry heat of his laugh.

“Stay,” he says chest aching one lock of Lio's hair caught in his hands unwilling to forget this moment if its the only one he gets to have. Lio isn’t meant to be kept but Galo  _ wants  _ maybe just maybe that can be enough. Mind free and eyes heavy he’s half-aware of the pleas caught in his throat. The desire beneath his skin is always pressing closer. 

“I know the apartment isn’t big but, your mugs here.” He hesitates fingers coming up to trace the line Lio's jaw before he leaves. ,” I’m here this could be your home too if you want.” 

“Idiot,”Lio says and Galo’s face burns he's too busy looking away in shame that when he first feels the wet drop of tears on his hands it doesn't register till he’s wiping the wet marks off Lio’s face. . . Those sunset eyes draw him in till they are kissing again. Lio's lips traverse skin searing kisses to Galo’s soul till their ashes mix. He’s being remade from ruin each time their eyes meet. “This already is home, I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so out of practice writing and it shows I apologize for the lack of dicks in ass?? This is a little all over the place and written over the course of several months on 3 different computers andit shows


End file.
